The Favor (From The Future)
by mschessplayer
Summary: Set after S2/Ep13 Dead Reckoning. The future John Reese comes to present-day NY to ask a life-saving favor of his wife Detective Carter. All comments welcome.
1. Chapter 1

Homicide Detective Jocelyn Carter is the epitome of the no-nonsense, street-wise, fast-paced New Yorker who's nobody's fool. Yet the phone call she received from a familiar voice asking a very unfamiliar favor made the Investigator in her think twice but act promptly.

"Jocelyn meet me at our spot at the Dog Park right away; make sure you're not being followed and bring Bear with you." He ordered before he hung up.

"Did he say 'Jocelyn' meet me at our spot at the Dog Park? Since when did we get a spot? Since when does he call me by my full first name? And what happened to "Boys Day Out at Yankee Stadium?" she said aloud to Bear who immediately responded with tail-wagging excitement after hearing the words Dog Park.

"Go get your leash Reese-Junior" she said to Bear who instantly obeys, retrieving his leash from the front doorknob and dropping it next to Joss on the sofa. She clips the leash onto Bear's collar and gives him a scratch behind his ears. Jocelyn stands and walks to her main window to slightly open the venetian blind to observe those who may be observing her. Not seeing anything out of the ordinary she puts on her jacket and walks into the kitchen to get her gun from atop the refrigerator and put it in her holster. She looks for Bear and sees him behind her standing with his paws on the kitchen counter to remind her not to forget his dog treats.

"Okay ReeseJunior, I've got your treats and a bottle of water. We're going out the back way." Bear follows her to the back door. When the door opens he sticks his head out with his ears pointing up listening & observing for danger. He sniffs the air and slightly growls while standing alert ready to pounce. Jocelyn could only chuckle while saying to Bear: "So protective, just like your Alpha."

Jocelyn drives erratically to make sure she's not being followed. After parking her car she grabs Bear's leash and walks him through the wooded area to allow John to catchup to them. Eyeing the park patrons no one appears suspicious. Suddenly Bear yanks away from Joss to run to a casually dressed, older man wearing sunglasses and sitting on a bench a few feet away. She runs after Bear watching as he immediately sits in response to a foreign command. The man then reaches out and rubs Bear's neck and back.

Joss glances around before grabbing Bear's leash to leave but before she can continue walking, the older man says to her: "Good afternoon Detective, what took you so long to get here?"

A stunned Jocelyn stops her forward motion and sits on the bench next to him, studying him while simultaneously opening her jacket for access to her gun. This man has John's voice she reasons but his frame is heavier and his hair is thick and white.

"No need for your weapon Jocelyn, your eyes are not deceiving you, it's me." John removes his glasses and looks at Jocelyn while smirking at her enjoying her reaction to his mature face.

Carter is still not convinced and asks the too obvious question: "Who are you?"

John replies: "I am the man you currently know as John Reese just 20 years older."

"Will you empty your pockets and show me some identification?" She asks while her hand hovers over her gun.

"Trick question Detective, your John Reese never had identification but always had something lethal in his pockets. I'm quite the opposite now."

John stood and emptied his pockets handing her his license and a thinner version of a Smartphone. Jocelyn made a mental note that he used his left-hand to retrieve the pocketed items and while handing them to her she saw the gold band on his ring finger but quickly dismisses it.

She again scans her surroundings looking for some sort of ruse but John just sits on the bench keeping his body in direct contact with his Jocelyn while scratching Bear's ears. John asks for the dog treats which he removes from her right jacket pocket. She reads his NY State license issued to a Jonathan Careese which expires in 2035. She again looks at John and shakes her head.

Looking at the cellphone she runs her thumb along its face causing the device to light up and speak in a computerized voice: "Recognize Jocelyn Reese… do you wish to call home?...retrieve messages?... or hear appointment schedule?"

Her eyes widen and she looks questioningly at John who nods and tells her to ask the device any question. "That wouldn't satisfy my bullshit meter since Jonathan Careese doesn't exist." Jocelyn said in her interrogator voice.

The phone device responds: "Jonathan Careese, male, born September 26, 1968, current age 65 years, occupation: Head of Security and Anti-Terrorism Instructor for Taylor-Made Security Consultants; vital statistics: single, no children; home address: 810 Baxter Street Apartment 5A, New York NY…blood type…"

Detective Carter ignored the device and instead looks at Bear who obediently sits in front of this New John and happily allows him to rub his ears. She then looks at him and sternly says: "I'm not convinced, I want to search you and I want to know who you are and what you want."

"I can answer any question you have. I can tell you about myself, yourself, and about us; but I'm sure the most interesting intel I can offer you is the answer to the question you've always wanted to know." New John or alias Jonathan Careese said with a smirk and in a seductive voice.

"What would that be Mr. Careese?" said the stern voiced Detective.

"Where Finch and I get our information of course." He responds with a familiar smirk.

The Detective's response was an open-mouthed stare. She couldn't rationalize which part of her wanted answers first: Jocelyn, Detective Carter, or Mrs. John Reese. Settling for logic instead of emotion, Joss decided to let Detective Carter continue taking the lead.

She slid her lower body away from Mr. Careese but angled herself so she could chat face to face with her new confidential informant.

"First, I need you to explain your existence in my present-time frame. Are you here as a friend or an enemy?" Asked the Interrogator.

Jonathan Careese looked directly in her eyes and spoke a bit too harshly. "It would be difficult for me to explain time-travel since I only avail myself of the device and don't question the creator of it nor the mechanics of how it works. It's still a prototype device exclusively used by the US Government. "

Joss didn't accept the insult to her intelligence since the proof is sitting before her. She just continued to interrogate this stranger. "This is neither television nor the movies. Mankind is nowhere near that type of technology. I can barely imagine the disaster of such a device in amoral hands." Jocelyn pondered.

"Unfortunately few moral people have the vision & resources to create such a device and that's what happened in my time. I'm sure it wouldn't surprise you to know that even in your present-time frame technology is more advanced than the general public knows. I can prove that by explaining how Finch & I get our information. But first, I need you to give me your word that this will be kept in the strictest of confidences. There is good reason for Finch & John Reese to be paranoid. Lives are always at stake." Jonathan paused and allowed Jocelyn to absorb how much danger there would be.

"But Jonathan wouldn't your presence here confirm that the future will be okay? That despite all the threats and chaos that mankind survives?" Jocelyn asked with careful optimism.

Jonathan's face was grim as he answered. "No. I used my considerable charm to access the device and get to you today to prevent the devastation of your future. Finch & John are too paranoid right now to handle my presence here nor could they do all I need done. This is an Operation that must be handled with a bit of feminine finesse. Can you accept my terms? Or do you feel unequal to the challenge?" He asked goadingly to achieve his desired result.

"Tell me why I should believe you and why are you here now? And yes, I give you my word that everything will be held in highest confidence." She wanted to know more and needed him to be more forthcoming with the information. She gave herself a mental pat on the back for not allowing this John to push her buttons.

Jonathan did a visual sweep of their surroundings and felt assured of their privacy. He leaned in closer to Jocelyn determined to have some portion of their bodies constantly touching. She tried staying distant and professional so she moved away from him but again he was very determined so he countered her every move. Feeling the emotional distance between himself and Jocelyn following her hand removal from his; he slid his hip closer to hers so their lower bodies were again in contact.

Two adults sitting side-by-side on a park bench is a normal activity yet Jocelyn was uncomfortable for a number of reasons. She crossed her legs in the opposite direction of Jonathan which allowed her hip to move away from him. He countered by putting his left arm on top of the park bench lifting her hair to touch her back & shoulders. The spark she felt at his direct contact also helped confirm what Bear's obedience already had: this person is the man she knows as John Reese.

Ignoring her reaction to Jonathan, Jocelyn uncrossed her legs and leaned forward to rub Bear's ears who responded with a tilt of his head but his eyes were firmly on his Alpha awaiting orders.

Jonathan softly snorted at Jocelyn and decided to finally end this awkwardness between them. So he stood up and grasped Jocelyn's forearm to pull her up with him encircling her waist and getting in her face.

He invaded her space both emotionally and physically. Jocelyn was trying to avoid looking in his eyes so she only stared straight ahead but her eyes caught sight of his broad frame and clean smell. She exhaled deeply and pulled herself away from him while stepping backward. Thinking to herself: "Enough of this cat-and-mouse crap".

She stood tall and looked him directly in his eyes and spoke sharply. "Look, you may or may not be the man I know but I will humor your delusion until I need to arrest you. Now I want to know everything you know AND I want to know what you want from me Mister Jonathan Careese."

He stood tall over her and that height advantage against her tough-talking Detective persona caused the expected body reactions in him. His pulse accelerated, his pupils' dilated, his breathing deepened, and the excitement of being with the beautiful, younger version of his beloved wife thrilled him beyond measure. He couldn't help himself but his facial expression was the same today as it had been the first time he laid eyes on her: a dumbstruck stare; which he later replaced with his trademark smirk.

He had to fulfill the overwhelming need to touch her warm, soft skin again so he stepped toward her and tried to hold her hand. Catching her unaware he was able to lace his fingers between hers for a moment before she pushed him away with her left hand and began to reach for her weapon with her right. Had he been paying attention to her entire facial expression and not just daydreaming about her lips he would have been quicker to stop her reaction. Instead he stepped back with his hands up in a gesture of surrender.

"I apologize Detective Carter, I was focused on something I wanted." He said contritely. "You need more information from me and I will give it. Let's sit back on the bench. I chose this spot because there are no cameras here and since the guys are enjoying a day off at Yankee Stadium there's no chance of John nor Finch following you here."

She looked skeptical but sat back down on the bench and he sat beside her with their knees touching while they faced one another. Jonathan wanted no distractions during his conversation so he again scanned the park for anyone suspicious. Waiting for his gut to confirm their privacy, he then commanded Bear to lie down at his feet rewarding him with a doggy treat and ear scratch.

Jonathan looked Jocelyn in her eyes and with sincerity he asked her to forgive him for what he had to do. He reached for her lifting her chin and when her lips parted he lightly kissed them and he moaned in delight. She was stunned to witness his reaction and was equally shocked when he took her bottom lip into his mouth and gently sucked & nipped it causing her to gasp and moan.

"Why did you do that? Or better yet how did you know to do it that way?" she asked.

Jonathan released a sigh and leaned forehead-to-forehead wanting to explore her even further but dared not since she was still unsure of him and very doubtful of their relationship. Instead he simply answered. "I needed to taste and touch your lips, it satisfies me. And I know everything about your pleasures Mrs. Reese."

Jonathan pulled himself away from Jocelyn avoiding eye contact by looking around the park again but not before Jocelyn saw the look in his eyes which were glossy with need and something else… sadness maybe? Hmm.

She contemplated his show of emotions and soon realized what his untold secret was about their future marriage. She wanted to hear him out before deciding if she needed to know more about the future Mrs. John Reese.

Jonathan began to answer her primary question to put her at ease.

"First you know that Reese and Finch are alias names. You already know my story from your visit to New Rochelle and how I ended up on the street. I didn't realize the full extent of what Finch had risked his life for. After 9/11 Finch and his partner created a machine for the government that monitors every cellphone, email, and surveillance camera around the world and assesses threats to the United States. " Jonathan waited for her response.

Jocelyn was unfazed and simply replied. "We always knew Big Brother was watching us… so go on."

"The Machine sees everything: potential terrorist acts and violent crimes to ordinary citizens and it gives advance notice to protect and serve humanity. Of course the Dept of Defense considered civilian threats irrelevant so they promptly ordered the execution of Finch & Ingram. Finch survived his wounds through the care of a woman named Grace whom he fell in love with. Fearing he was putting her life in danger he ended their relationship and began work on stopping the Government abuse by remotely accessing the machine. Having the knowledge of future crimes but the not the ability to stop them, Finch searched long and hard for the right combination of skilled soldier with compassion and integrity; that's when he found John Reese…and you know the rest."

Jocelyn's eyes widened as she contemplated Jonathan's words. "Of course, he couldn't risk being held hostage to the wrong employee or being forced to do worse than the government was already doing with the machine like when he was kidnapped last year. Finch is a genius. Okay that explains my John Reese but where do you come in Jonathan?"

Jonathan further explained. "You recall our last mission at NSA headquarters, it was discovered that Kara loaded some kind of virus into the D.O.D. computer that was set to program in five months. Finch tried to discover the origin of the virus and its creator but could not until it was too late. In my timeline, The Doomsday Virus is a type of FireSale that destroyed all information stored electronically. In the wake of the firesale it was Russia not China who emerged as the leading economic nation and so the NSA, CIA, and DOD all need to look there for the creator of the virus before the US slowly slips into a third-world nation."

"What I need you to do is to inform Finch that there is no way to destroy the virus, it can only be neutralized through having a pre-Firesale that will cause all the modernized nations to purge and reboot their electronic devices, servers, etc, and in doing so they will discover the Doomsday Virus. It took my Finch over 15 years to discover a way to counteract the destructive effects of that virus."

Jocelyn looked intently at Jonathan listening to everything and replied. "So why don't you tell present-day Finch this yourself?"

Jonathan exhaled and looked around before responding. "There is more to my visit than the Doomsday Virus. I'm going to give you information that will alter the lives of all the Assets. Finch is only interested in the survival of his mission. That has become his life's work and to suggest he change that life course would be met with scorn and outright refusal. He will believe you about the professional threat but not the personal threat to his future.

A bewildered Jocelyn shook her head and said. "So why not tell your younger self this info and have him save the world? Isn't he better trained to handle any unforeseen circumstances than I would be? Especially since I'm not supposed to know about the machine?"

"I can't tell him because he's focused only on his mission and would eliminate any detours. I have the benefit of hindsight. I know that their paranoia, while justified in this present time with numerous enemies at the gate, is temporary. Neither Finch nor Reese will allow themselves to release their guilt and actually live instead of waiting to die. Poor bastards didn't realize that the secret to saving the world would come from them both actually living & loving; not being workaholics paying a debt that can never be satisfied.

Jocelyn watched Jonathan's faraway and wistful expression as he told her the rest of his story to save Finch and the future. But Jocelyn refused to interfere in Reese & Finch's personal lives. She abhorred taking away anyone's free will to choose their own path; especially on the whim of a "what if" scenario.

"Jonathan I will tell Finch about the virus because that can be verified since only you two know of its existence. However, I will not betray the growing trust John & Finch have in me by manipulating Finch into marrying Grace and having children. My reasons are these: One, you don't know if Grace & Finch will get back together and if even if they did have children you can't know that their kids would continue Finch's work. Two: you and I have only had a professional relationship despite the emotional connection we shared on the rooftop when I thought you were going to die. Three: your heart still belongs to Jessica and you are not ready for a serious relationship. Am I supposed to tell you that you and I will be married in the future but if we make that future happen earlier it will cause Finch to have a future as well?" Jocelyn arched an eyebrow and waited for Jonathan to respond to all she'd said.

He contemplated her arguments and could only say: "Yes, that is exactly what I want you to do but with a bit more tact. I can tell you that your objective isn't as hard as you think. I am truly over Jessica and the guilt of her death. I finally forgave myself and began moving on by dating other women. After I survived the experience on the NSA rooftop I knew that I was meant to do more than save people. I realized that I'm supposed to save myself and move in a more permanent life direction. You see Jocelyn, I've always loved and respected you but I never believed you could ever share my affections so I looked elsewhere. So trust me, there is no iceberg around my heart. Once you let John Reese know what you admire and respect about him, he will begin to focus on you again."

Jocelyn shook her head and reiterated her previous concerns. "John Reese deserves my admiration and respect for all he's done for me and the only way to repay him is by being his friend and not betraying his trust. He's made no moves to indicate any interest in a deeper relationship so again, I'm sorry but my answer is no."

Before Jonathan could give his rebuttal argument, Jocelyn notice Bear getting restless as he stood with his ears perked up and giving a low growl. Jocelyn immediately stood up and looked around for the threat while Jonathan also stood but placed himself in front of his wife, then observed his surroundings. A moment later a jogger with an unleashed hound ran past them and Bear barked a few times as if expecting something more but then sat obediently at Jonathan's command.

Jonathan's anger was directed at his wife when he should have been speaking logically to Detective Carter so his words sparked the inevitable confrontation between them.

"You don't get to choose what missions you will accept or deny. This isn't a 9-to-5 where you're off the clock. I'm telling you that this needs to be done and if your delicate sensibilities and goody-two-shoes nature can't handle that, well baby you need to dig deep and find the balls you wore when you saved my ass at Rikers. You can seduce a stranger to get his DNA for me but you can't have a conversation with me? The man you're already in love with? I told you that I know all about you and your pleasures Mrs. Reese. I know how much you care about his well-being."

"This conversation is over Mister Careese. I don't know you nor can I help you with your situation. I do hope Scotty beams you up safely. Best wishes…" Jocelyn stood and grabbed Bear's leash to leave but Jonathan stood, grabbed her arm pulling her into his body, encircling her waist and bending her backwards giving her a harsh kiss while his hands roamed from her waist to her backside squeezing gently.

Jocelyn immediately responded with a sharp slap across Jonathan's face. She could not allow this abuse of her person to go unchallenged so she spoke low and deadly to him.

"Maybe I am your wife and maybe I am in love with you in another life; but today, THIS DAY, I am Detective Jocelyn Carter and I will not be bullied nor disrespected by any man. Remember that it is my choice when to put my badge on the line for someone and Mr. Careese you are not in a life-or-death scenario as was my John Reese. Since you didn't hear me the first time let me repeat myself slowly so you can understand: I Will Not Hurt or Betray The Men I Love and Care About. "

With those words she turned away from Jonathan and walked with Bear out of the park and didn't look back. Jonathan smirked and walked into the wooded area and disappeared. What neither Jocelyn nor Jonathan realized was that they were being watched. Mr. Careese didn't know that The Machine would interpret his presence as an unknown threat to Detective Carter and Finch would be alerted.

The ever-vigilant watcher tapped his right ear and said: "We're in trouble she's been compromised."

* * *

Yay. My first POI Story. It's finally out of my time-traveling, vivid J & J imagination and onto the canvas.


	2. Chapter 2

Wow - I'm so excited about the many responses to my first J & J one-shot-now-3 chapter tale. I've personally responded to most but I want to give a written "thank you for your support" to those I could not PM: Lala2002, Guest1, 2, 3 and Chmedic.

* * *

Chapter 2:

"Did you hear me Finch? I said she's been compromised and possibly our mission exposed. This guy she met with knew how to handle himself, sitting with his back to the sun to keep anyone from ID'ing him. He was hyper-observant from the slight head movements. The way he scanned his surroundings then stood in front of Joss to protect her from danger is a sign of affection Finch. I think we're dealing with an agent. Maybe the CIA or the FBI finally did get to her. They made her an offer and she sold us out. I'm on the perpetrators trail now trying to get a visual so I can follow him then question him." Said the angry vigilante while running toward the wooded area where he last saw Joss' boyfriend enter just few a moments before.

Being a man of logic, Finch tried to calm his employee. "Mr. Reese with all due respect, a bit of restraint is called for since we did not hear all of the conversation. Not to mention that The Machine classified her as being the victim not the perpetrator. There could be more to that man's presence…"

Being single-minded, John continued. "There's nothing beyond the wooded area, it's a dead-end. How could the man just disappear? How could I have lost him? Because spies don't want to be found." Reese asked and answered himself in puzzlement.

John's mounting frustration made him continue his verbal rampage.

"Finch I'm telling you what I witnessed. Carter and that perp were making out on an open park bench. I watched him kiss and caress Carter with a familiarity reserved for lovers; especially the way he was taking liberties with her body. Hell, the man couldn't stop touching her. The fact that she slapped him only confirms an ongoing lovers spat. How about Bear's reaction? He doesn't take to strangers so the fact that Bear was calm and familiar with the man proves that she's met with him before. I tried to move closer to ID the man but Bear picked up my scent so I had to back off. We know nothing about her involvement with anyone. How did this slip past us? We don't know what secrets she's divulging and despite the electronic interference from her phone, we overheard enough of her conversation, thanks to the microphone in Bear's collar, to draw a conclusion: it must be an affair. She expressed conflicted feelings of being in love with him and being his wife in another life. Why would she hide this information? Why not tell us about it? Why sneak off to the park to meet? Finch, she's working against us. I'm going to ask nicely at first, but if necessary, I will resort to interrogating the good Detective to find out how much she's told about our mission and discover the identity of the spy she's in love with."

Finch could only listen to his overwrought employee and shake his head. That's the most long-winded speech Mr. Reese has ever given. Finch wasn't always a supporter of the good Detective but over time she had proven herself a valuable asset and ally for their mission. Especially during the Rikers/FBI scenario and therefore he wasn't so ready to judge her a criminal or as Mr. Reese was implying: a disposable liability. Especially since The Machine wasn't able to identify the white-haired, older man. Following Mr. Reese's line of thinking Finch was curious about why The Machine identified the social security number of Jocelyn Carter and not the police badge number of Detective Jocelyn Carter as it had during the Elias threat. Finch wasn't a man who followed his gut reaction but something was advising caution and thorough investigation. He could only hope to relay that caution to his knee-capping, torture-inducing, hot-headed employee by making him come back to the Library.

"Mr. Reese would you mind returning to the office right away? I'd like to analyze the bits & pieces of the conversation you recorded plus get your description of Detective Carter's companion." Asked a desperate Finch via Reese's ear bud.

"Not yet Finch, I need answers first then my dog second." Reese looked around the park and only saw other pets and their owners. The disappearance of the older man set off John's gut alarm. There was something about that man…something indescribable and very unnerving. Reese quickly shook off the confusion and spoke to his employer.

"Finch I don't like wearing a target on my back. I'm taking Carter to the Aryan warehouse where I found Bear. There is a stash of weaponry there that will be very useful in coercing the good Detective to answer my questions. I will follow up with you afterwards." John said dismissively as he disconnected the call and headed to Detective Carter's home.

20 minutes later Joss & Bear arrived back at her apartment where she located her burner phone and dialed Finch to setup a meeting with both men to alert them to the Doomsday Virus threat. The phone went unanswered as Joss put water in Bear's bowl.

She was quite surprised there was no answer when she tried a second time, thinking to herself that maybe the boys went somewhere else together after the baseball game. She would setup the meeting through John when he arrives to pickup his canine clone. Jocelyn chuckled at her own joke but quickly got serious and decided to write all the info Jonathan gave her so she wouldn't leave out anything.

She had to admit the thought intrigued her that she and John Reese, the handsome ex-CIA Operative turned Vigilante, turned Robin Hood, turned smooth older man who knew how to kiss a woman until her lips tingled, were not only married but obviously in love from the way Jonathan was so touchy-feely. Whew. Joss ran her fingers through her hair and lifted it off her neck for a moment to cool down. She had a faraway smirk on her face remembering that kiss and the way his hands slid over her butt as if he owned it and knew what to do with it. A chill ran through her body and she shivered causing her skin to goose bump and her nipples to harden. She hugged herself while she blushed reminiscing how the man could not keep his hands nor his body to himself. It was as if he needed to touch her like he needed oxygen. However, she knew that she would not interfere in the natural course of a person's freewill choices.

She was very glad the boys were away and no one witnessed their meeting or there would be major misunderstandings and questions. But she didn't have to worry about that. In the meantime she once again allowed her fantasies to run through her mind and wondered what being married to her Man-In-A-Suit would be like…Thrilling, Exciting, Wild…and Orgasmic.

"Get your head back in the game and finish writing." She chastised herself.

Finch was encouraged by Detective Carter's attempted calls and wanted to relay that info to Mr. Reese but his calls went unanswered. As much as Finch had come to care for the Detective and wanted to warn her of the wrath headed her way; he sadly knew that he could not interfere. He too had to know, without a doubt, if she were loyal to their mission.

John Reese stood at the door of Carter's brownstone and as he picked her lock and let himself in, he wondered how much coercion would be necessary to make her confess. John stood unnoticed in her doorway watching her smile and hug herself obviously daydreaming. Only Bear's casual rise to greet his Alpha pulled Joss out of her musings and startled her.

"John you do know that it's legal and permissible for you to use my doorbell?"

"I wasn't sure what condition I'd find you in after dog-sitting all afternoon."

John curiously eyed Bear as the dog gave John an unenthusiastic greeting as if they'd parted 5 minutes ago instead of 5 hours ago.

"What have you done to my dog Carter?" John asked her in a hard tone.

"He's just tired. We went for a walk and we just got back in fact. Let him drink his water then lie down and he will be like new. But um, anyway, John, I need to meet with you and Finch privately it's extremely important." Joss turned to John looking into his eyes awaiting a reply.

"Extremely important? What's this about Carter? " The hard-hearted vigilante replied.

"I need to tell you both at the same time but it is a matter of national security." Joss explained.

"National security? Sounds serious, how did you come across that kind of intel?" John asked as his angry glare into Joss' eyes made her take a half-step back.

"I want to tell you both about my source and his information at the same time. By the way, I tried to call Finch twice and didn't get an answer. That's not like him. Is everything okay?" A concerned Joss asked.

"He's just fine. I have him on assignment. As a matter of fact I need your help investigating a warehouse. If you're not busy now will you come with me?"

Joss felt something was wrong here but dismissed her concern and simply replied: "Yes, let's go."

Trying to ease the tension she felt from her brooding, angry passenger she asked: "So, what's the situation at this warehouse? Do you suspect some kind of illegal activity from one of your Numbers?"

"Something like that Detective."

They arrived at the destination and exited the car, leaving Bear in the backseat. Joss immediately took the lead looking around and searching the warehouse grounds before entering with her gun in hand. "Let me go first, I can act on probable cause."

John felt immediate pride replace his anger. He enjoyed watching her work and admired her integrity and work ethic. "Until today." He thought to himself and let his anger return but it was accompanied with another emotion, something else that he didn't want to recognize or acknowledge. Her voice brought him out of his thoughts.

"It's clear." Shouted the detective as she continued her interior search by looking inside the storage cabinets and tool drawers. "It seems abandoned. What are you looking for?"

"An enemy and betrayer." John said and turned to Joss looking at her accusingly.

Detective Jocelyn Carter looked at John with narrowed eyes and felt the full weight of his words. She thought carefully before responding to her suspicious Vigilante and decided to put him at ease.

"So…my number has come up, huh? I don't know what's going on with you John and what you suspect, but I am not your enemy and never your betrayer."

"Prove It."

Detective Carter kept her gun pointed down as she bent to lay it on the ground. John ignored the gun and kept his hawk-eyed focus on the Detective as she looked questioningly at John replying in a calm voice.

"I'm unarmed and I'm not wired John, see?" Joss took off her jacket and did a quick spin for John who said nothing. She tilted her head and studied his expression. Once she understood that he still wasn't satisfied, she began undressing. She removed her belt/holster and dropped it on top of her jacket followed by her blouse. Feeling a bit nervous she ran her fingers through her hair and pulled it to one side of her neck then she licked her lips. She did another spin with her arms extended out wearing only her pants & bra. Internally she was glad it was laundry-day so all that was left for her to wear was her sexy, black underwear. Externally she radiated anger directed at both John and Jonathan. She wanted to slap John so hard that Jonathan would feel it in real-time. But for now, she had to calm this one down.

"Satisfied?"

"Not yet. I want answers. Did the Agency or the Bureau get to you? Have you told anyone about me or Finch?"

Joss remembered what Jonathan had said about their paranoia and was emotionally calm when she spoke. "John I am completely loyal to you and would not betray you to any agency nor to anyone. I have gone above & beyond to prove my loyalty to you & Finch with the situation at Rikers and the NSA. So you tell me why am I under your microscope."

"I saw you at the DogPark."

"Okay. If you saw me then I'm sure you were listening too, so you must know what I want to speak to you & Finch about, so again, why am I being treated like a suspect?"

John didn't want to reveal his lack of knowledge which could give her the upper hand. But looking at her shivering body melted his stony resolve…a little.

"Detective the entire situation is suspicious and so out of character for you. So in the interest of full disclosure, tell me who you were meeting with."

Joss then had a lightbulb moment as she wrinkled her forehead in thought and realized… "Oh, you didn't hear all of the conversation that's why you don't know who he was. If you would have just asked me I would gladly tell you both since that's what I want to do anyway." Hmm, interesting she thought to herself as a chill ran through her already goose-bumpy flesh and she bent down to retrieve her discarded clothing.

"No clothes." He sharply retorted.

"Excuse you? I don't have to be half-dressed for this Q&A John."

"Must I repeat myself Detective?"

"Jonathan, uh…John Reese you will not bully me today do you hear me?" she said. John just gave her his hard stare but his eyes were wider and his breathing was heavier like she'd seen earlier with Jonathan. Internally she screamed "UGH… I almost wish I'd never met…" but she didn't finish the thought. Instead she walked toward her vigilante and opened his jacket placing her arms around his polo shirt to get his body heat and maybe something else as she smushed herself on his large chest with more force than needed and she exhaled.

He stood stiffly not wanting to respond to her closeness. He inhaled her light scent and wanted to bury his nose deeper into her skin to get more but he had to remember the mission. She lifted her head back to look him in the eye but kept her hands around his back to anchor herself as she kept the front of her body in complete contact with his body. Trying his best to stay professional, he failed and glanced down at her black satiny bra. He thought to himself. "Okay, I'm done for now."

As if she could read his mind, she smirked and narrowed her eyes at him and searched his face thinking to herself: "business before pleasure." Joss moved her hands slowly from around his waist to caress his cheeks then she turned his face away from her until his right ear was close enough to touch. She tapped his earbud and said aloud. "Finch, are you there?"

"Yes Detective, I'm here. What did you want to tell us?" Finch asked

"First, please secure this location. I've got national security intel for your ears only."

John & Joss could hear both their phones sound an alert tone with beeping similar to a heart-monitor. While they waited Joss turned John's head back and gave him a silent chastising with a head shake. John's only reply was to open his jacket and wrap his arms around Joss to warm her. His anger was gone but the stab of jealousy was still present.

"John, why did you leave the game to follow me to the DogPark?"

Finch replied instead saying, "I can explain that Detective. I was contacted by our source that you personally, not Detective Jocelyn Carter, were in danger from an unidentifiable person. Of course I confirmed your location and told Mr. Reese and he immediately set out to find you. At the park I attempted to open your phone for surveillance and was blocked from receiving audio. I tried to counter the interference but could only retrieve sporadic transmissions. Mr. Reese tried to get closer to do a visual surveillance but Bear sensed his presence which alerted you both. So you see Detective, your companion was carrying some sort of device to keep us from hearing your conversation on purpose which raised suspicion but the overly familiar behavior of the gentleman was quite the red flag to your otherwise modest and professional behavior. Now you know everything we know but we need you to complete this puzzle. The warehouse is secure, you may speak freely."

"Purely for my own satisfaction John, would you tell me what your impression of my companion was?" asked the future Mrs. John Reese.

"His body language and awareness of his surroundings led me to believe that he is, or was, an Agent." John said to Joss while still embracing her from a chill that no longer existed. But neither of them wanted to break contact.

"That man introduced himself to me as Jonathan Careese from 20 years into our future. He said his name was one of his many aliases such as John Warren, John Randall, John Hayes, John Rooney, Detective Stills, Marshall Jennings, and presently known as John Reese. He even confirmed your birth name." Joss let that bombshell of info sink into their brains for a moment.

Joss continued speaking. "I know what you're thinking because I didn't believe it either. I activated his smartphone and it revealed his personal info including his future address which I checked out after leaving the park. The only info I could get is that it's owned by some big corporation with no ties to criminal activity."

Finch responded "what's the address?" After Joss repeated the address, a shocked John pulled away from Joss and looked down at her totally stunned but said nothing. Finally John removed his jacket and put it on Joss who enjoyed the warmth and smell of her future husband.

She explained in detail everything Jonathan relayed to her about The Machine and how they work their numbers and about the Doomsday Virus and the method to neutralize it. She told Finch the code words only he and Reese knew about and swore to reveal only in a 9/11 state of emergency. Joss spoke of the many private conversations between Finch & Reese. For example: the bomb vest removal when Reese said "Pick A Winner Harold"; the name of the first edition book Bear chewed on when they first met; the Queensborough Bridge where Finch first gave Reese the purpose he needed to become whole again; the doctor who left the medical examiner's office and became a ground-breaking surgeon in the cure for cancer Dr. Farook Nadani. Jonathan also mentioned how much he rubbed off on you Finch, a man who also uses many aliases: Harold Wren, Harold Crow, and Harold Crane; plus how you've circumvented a law or two during your missions."

"Not to embarrass you both too much more but later on I have to ask questions about the cushion, the baby with the grenade, giving Bear a bath, Finch being drugged on ecstasy, and the meaning of eggs benedict." Joss said with a smirk but she was wondering if she had left out any important details.

"Thank you Detective, I have what I need to get started. I will call you at John's when I need more information." Finch said before he disconnected the call from their speakerphones.

Not wanting to give up her power nor his jacket, Joss glared at the silent vigilante and waited for his apology. He made eye contact and took a step toward her but stopped himself. He didn't have a lot of experience with Black women but he knew that her hard stare with the raised eyebrow plus her hand on her hip didn't give good meaning to his future well-being.

"Jocelyn, I apologize for…everything I mistakenly thought about your character and integrity. Please forgive me."

John spoke with such sincerity she happily accepted his apology but…he wasn't getting off the hook that easily. So she gave her ultimatums. "I accept your apology and our work relationship is good as new. However, the insult you gave to me personally needs major groveling from you to satisfy it. I leave the ways of groveling to your intelligence." Joss said in her harsh but actually soft tone.

John thought to himself that he could handle this. He already knew her soft spots and her likes & dislikes. Since she wanted to play Queen Bee for the day, he would take her to his home where the rules would change and she would answer his questions about her being in love with him and being his wife.

"Alright Jocelyn, I can handle that." He said as he bent down to retrieve her clothing and neatly put it over his arm. He led the way out of the warehouse and opened the driver's door for her enjoying the sight of her wearing his clothing. The too big jacket made it easy to look at her cleavage and this time he didn't hide the fact that he did so. John looked at Bear and gave him the stand-down command. Bear was too happy to be off guard duty so he laid down on the backseat.

Before they drove off John told Jocelyn to take them to his place. She responded that she didn't know where he lived and he informed her that the address Future John gave her is in fact, his current residence. They exchanged odd facial expressions but said nothing until the three of them walked out of the parking garage through the Park across from John's place.

"So Jocelyn, tell me how you were able to activate Future John's smartphone? Plus tell me everything he told you after the virus scenario. What else are you supposed to do?" John asked.

"I don't know what you mean John, I told you everything."

"Give me credit Detective. I may not have recognized my older self but I do know myself and I would not have given you the Doomsday info when I could have just as easily sent it to myself or Finch. There had to be more and remember, I was watching you two. Why did he kiss and touch you so much? Why did you slap him and stomp away? Let's have it Jocelyn.

She could only look into his eyes and reply…

* * *

Ooh don't ya luv cliffhangers?  
I plan to give J & J a sexy finish on Tuesday night.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

She could only look into his eyes and reply with the biggest, yet most plausible lie she could think of.

"Jonathan told me about Taylor's future. He wanted me to know that he turned out alright. Apparently he and Lee Fusco follow in our footsteps by joining the military and then working in law enforcement. Taylor will start his own security firm and you will be working for him as some sort of anti-terrorist security instructor or something." Joss said rationally to Reese. She knew the best way to lie is remain outwardly calm and not volunteer too much info. She mentally thanked Finch for the polygraph tip.

John kept walking beside Joss with Bear on his leash saying nothing just listening and waiting for her to continue talking. He knew she hadn't told him everything and he hoped he wouldn't have to twist-her-arm to get her to reveal the truth. So he turned to look at her and tilted his head sideways a bit and gave her his trademark smirk.

She just returned the look and said, "What?"

"You know what. There is more to your story and I want to hear it Jocelyn."

"John Reese, I was a Lieutenant in the Army, I am a Homicide Detective in one of the toughest precincts in New York City and I'm a single, hardworking mother of one teenager. Despite those impressive credentials you, in your various forms, have insulted me for the third time today…just in one day. Can you explain that to me Mr. Badass Vigilante owner of ten working aliases?" Joss said as if offended but trying not to sound defensive.

John kept his eye on the crowd looking for passersby who might be afraid of Bear but he was also concentrating on his ladylove so he responded: "Good play Carter but getting defensive just makes you guilty."

"Well there goes our judicial system. I thought I was innocent until proven guilty beyond a shadow of a doubt or by the preponderance of the evidence. Hmm, I thank you for enlightening me. Is this your idea of groveling? If so, it needs a whole lotta work." Carter continued to keep her voice steady and level. She reached inside her purse and handed Reese her used sandwich bag.

Reese gave Carter a puzzled look "What's this for?"

"For Bear of course. Since you haven't potty trained him yet then as an officer of the law I have to enforce our pooper-scooper law. I gave you the bag and I have a sanitizer gel for your hands afterwards. Your part is the easiest." Joss couldn't help but laugh at the expression on the Vigilante's face but he did the required cleanup and they walked toward his apartment.

Once inside the spacious and barely furnished loft, John released Bear who went to the kitchen and noisily slurped his water before lying on his plush doggie bed. Joss raised an eyebrow and smiled at the dog's life. John grabbed Carter's arm and pulled her to the center of the apartment and rapidly pointed out the various rooms. "Living room, dining room, kitchen, bedroom, and my second favorite spot in the house: the picture window".

Joss looked out of the window into the park below and smiled. She then looked around and admired his place as if she were a potential buyer. "Very nice and so spacious, I like the way the natural light comes through. I'm surprised you don't have dark blinds and heavy drapes to conceal yourself inside. You're not concerned I might decide to stalk you from the park using my zoom lens?" Joss said with a quick smile.

"Is there something you want to discuss with me Detective? First you want me in handcuffs, and then you're always around while I'm working my numbers, and now you admit to stalking me and being a 'Peeping Jocelyn'. Look Carter if you want to see me naked and have kinky sex with me you don't have to go to such extremes.

Joss just rolled her eyes upwards and exhaled slowly, both ignoring and walking away from him and continued looking at his home. She went into the bathroom and gasped in delight at her dream bathroom: the double sink, roomy shower and the sunken tub made for two. "Wow, I'd marry him for this bathroom alone" she thought to herself as she washed her hands in one of the sinks and John came in behind her and washed his hands in the second sink. They shared the hand towel, smiled and walked out of the bathroom.

She proceeded to the back of the apartment opening a closed door. "What's in here your office?" Inside were large cases that she instinctively knew held his weapons. Again she got excited and walked into the room wanting to see how extensive a collection he really had.

She tried to open one of the cases but it was locked. However she couldn't see how it was locked since there was no opening to the case and no obvious padlock of any kind. "John will you show me your weapons?" Joss asked the question before she realized that he would spin it with a different meaning and connotation.

"At least this time your kinkiness was put in a direct question. So yes Jocelyn I will gladly show you my weapon.. later. But now I will show you my collection of weaponS." He said with emphasis on the plural to let her know what his intentions are.

Joss continued to ignore him and looked at the black, hardshell case using her hands to feel around for the opening and/or the lock. "How do you get inside?" she wondered aloud. John stood behind her and wrapped his arms around hers directing her hands to a notch under the 3rd molding of the case. He told her to press and hold that notch with her right hand then take her left and press this notch on the side molding next to the manufacturer's nameplate.

"Oh, it's a puzzle box for vigilantes. No more misplaced keys and only you know its tricky opening. I like this idea."

John just watched her amazement when she saw the massive guns, firearms, and gadgets he owned. He decided to let her think the subject of Future John had been dropped but he intended to get to the bottom of that puzzle. There was no way he would let this day end knowing that Future John had tasted her lips and more while he had not.

"John where do you practice shooting targets? Because the next time you're there I want to come with you to fire these weapons. I can't believe what an impressive, yet illegal, collection you have." Jocelyn was giddy with happiness at sharing this with John. Jocelyn may have been giddy but Detective Carter was very concerned that she and John would have nothing in common outside of work, which would doom the relationship to failure. In the meantime, Jocelyn would enjoy John's attention and looked forward to seeing him grovel.

"Come with me; let me show you my third favorite spot here." John told Jocelyn as he grabbed her arm and led her out the backdoor and up the stairwell to the roof. Once outside he guided her to a corner and told her to watch a miracle.

"Miracle? What kind of miracle John?" Said the tough Detective as she searched around the roof and looked down but saw nothing of interest.

"Look up Joss. The sun is setting." John stood behind her wrapping his arms around her and she leaned back into him. Jocelyn was pleased to see the softer side of John Reese. She had to admit that she didn't believe Jonathan when he said that John was ready for a relationship.

They stood unmoving in a comfortable silence for the 30 minutes it took the sun to completely set. John laced his fingers with hers and escorted her down the stairs and back to his apartment.

Her voice was soft and kind as she looked at the calm expression on her Vigilante's face. "Thank you for sharing that with me. I'm glad that you can appreciate the beauty in a sunset. I'll bet a warm summer sunrise is equally impressive. It's a great vantage point." They stood and smiled at one another until Joss broke the silence.

"Well John, I have to go. Cathy Fusco should be stir-crazy by now having both Taylor & Lee tonight." Joss walked toward the sofa where John had put her jacket & blouse. John wasn't going to allow her to leave but in the interest of peace he needed her to think it was her idea to stay. So he decided to woo her with his groveling.

She was about to unzip his jacket and dress herself when John walked over to her and pushed her hands aside. He looked into her eyes and unzipped his jacket pushing it off of Jocelyn's shoulders touching her more than was necessary to accomplish the simple task. He intended to keep her in a state of anticipation and excitement. After he removed his jacket and visually touched every area of her exposed skin, she was again in her black, satiny bra and work pants. He got on his knees in front of her and grabbed her belt. He exhaled allowing his breath to warm her stomach and then he proceeded to seductively put the belt through each pant loop which kept his hands on her hips and butt. He buckled the belt and stood up to reach for her blouse and help her into it. He slowly buttoned each button and then as if suddenly remembering that she wears her blouse tucked inside her pants, he got on his knees again and unbuckled the belt and tried to unbutton her pants but Detective Carter pushed his hands away.

"Uh, thank you Mister Reese but I can take it from here." She tried to glare at him but he caught the corners of her lips turn up in a bit of a smile.

John continued seducing his ladylove. "Taylor is perfectly safe at Cathy's house hanging with Lee. When the Machine spit out your number I told Lionel to keep Taylor & Lee safe at his ex's house until he hears from me that you're alright. Fusco told Taylor you went in to finish some paperwork. I sent Cathy $100.00 for everyone to rent movies & games and have pizza delivered. He is happy and knows he will see you in the morning." John explained everything logically however the mama bear in Carter was a bit upset.

"Thank you John for being so thorough and so very thoughtful but I'm ready to go home and spend time with my son before I call it a night. I've got open cases to solve." Joss finished dressing herself but mostly, she needed to put distance between herself and this man. She didn't want him to question her further about Jonathan and she didn't want to be put in another compromising position. Truthfully, she'd had enough John Reese today to last awhile.

"I've already made plans to begin groveling tonight and you wouldn't want to miss this once-in-a-lifetime event." He said with his trademark smirk. Just then the doorbell rang. As John walked to the door he was pulling cash out of his pocket. John exchanged the cash for the two bags of groceries and returned to Jocelyn saying "Follow me".

They walked into the kitchen and John unpacked the groceries. "For My Lady we have a bottle of white wine to start the evening on a good note. Then we have for dinner an extraordinary chicken & broccoli alfredo casserole ready in only 30-minutes. Then for dessert we have fresh juicy fruits cut into bite sized pieces so that I may feed you. Then I will chauffeur you home. Come on Jocelyn, it's still early and I really would like to have you for dinner."

John let that innuendo linger a bit and continued putting away the groceries as if she'd agreed to stay. He handed Bear a bone to gnaw on as he turned on the oven and placed the casserole dish inside. He grabbed two wine glasses and poured just a small amount in each glass and handed her one. He kept his face pleasant and avoided smirking knowing that she was looking for a reason to bail.

John decided to seal the deal when he opened the tray of freshly cut fruit and put a bite into his mouth. He purposely closed his eyes and moaned a bit. Then as he took another between his fingers to place in her mouth he informed her "That market has the best tasting strawberries, peaches, and melons I've ever wrapped my lips around."

Joss just observed him and opened her mouth to let him feed her a slice of peach. Thinking two can play this game she bit the peach halfway into her mouth allowing the juice to run down her chin. John took the other half and put it into his mouth and then used his thumb to slowly wipe her chin. He smiled at her and remarked: "Aw, you're a dribbler sweetheart? Don't worry, I won't kiss and tell."

She couldn't help but laugh at that remark which put her at ease. Joss decided to enjoy the evening and let herself follow his lead.

"Dinner will be ready in half an hour. In the meantime, we can listen to some music while I give you a massage."

He led her to the sofa and began massaging her temples, he followed her temples into her scalp and slowly massaged there, and then he finished with a neck rub. Jocelyn was so relaxed as she lay stretched out on the sofa and closed her eyes. He removed her shoes and unbuckled her belt which made her sigh in relief. He handed her the wine glass and she took another small sip. Keeping her eyes closed she allowed her other senses to carry her on a cloud of bliss. She let the music carry her away while the taste of the wine made her giddy and the smell of the casserole made her stomach rumble with hunger. She was so peaceful that she hadn't noticed John's disappearance. She assumed he was in the kitchen or he was setting the table or something.

A few moments later she heard him walk out of his bedroom and stand over her as she lay on the sofa. John sat down on the edge of the sofa next to her and reached over to caress her cheek with the back of his hand. Joss kept her eyes closed and just breathed with contentment. John leaned over her face and she felt his lips brush hers ever so lightly. Next she felt him brush a strawberry across her lips and she smiled smugly knowing what he was up to but she was a step ahead of him. He pushed the berry between her lips and she bit into it and chewed.

Still smiling, still sighing, Joss was almost in dreamland when she felt something lightning fast happen around her hands & wrists areas. The sound of cold steel locking together made Joss finally open her eyes to see her wrists in handcuffs and John leering over her with his upper bodyweight keeping her down on the sofa. John lifted her bound wrists over her head and secured it to a device from the arm of the sofa.

"John, what the hell are you doing?" She looked at him in shock and confusion.

"Well Detective we're going to play a game. I'm going to ask you five questions and for every lie that you tell me I will remove an item of your clothing until you're laying here naked. Once you're naked, you and I will play a different game. Ready? Good. First question, other than the virus, what else did Future John ask you to do?"

* * *

Muahahaha...another cliffhanger. This one will spark your naughty imaginations. Again I want to thank all the readers and especially the commenters for your support and kindness to my J & J story. You all inspired me to do another chapter


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"First question, after telling us about the virus, what else did Future John want you to do?" Asked the tough-talking but lovesick Vigilante as he looked into the eyes of the woman who owned him.

"John I've already explained that Jonathan didn't ask me to do anything else. He simply told me about Taylor. I assumed he wanted me to be comforted with the knowledge that my only-child was not only prepared for his future but actually trying to help others through law enforcement." Said the surprisingly calm Army Interrogator as she looked directly into the eyes of the man who owned her heart.

"Yes you said that but why would he think you needed to hear that? That's what I want to know. I should warn you that evasiveness and deflection is considered a lie Jocelyn." John grinned as his fingers quickly unbuttoned her blouse.

"Wait John, you said I'd lose clothing if I lie, well I'm telling the truth. It's not my problem that you're a stubborn, suspicious, trigger-happy, adrenaline fueled control freak and you don't believe me." Joss said quite rationally considering her predicament.

John gave her a full smile before remarking: "Flattery won't get you anywhere with me baby. But understand that your answers have to satisfy my bullshit meter and I know without a doubt that you are withholding information. So this blouse is gone." He smirked as he tore her blouse in pieces ripping it off her shoulders.

The ever-patient Interrogator was gone, now replaced by a pissed off woman. "John Reese let me inform you that at some point tonight you will uncuff me and when I'm free, I will taser you several times purely for my own amusement, then I will tackle you face down on the ground and zip-tie your ankles & wrists together. Then I will open your weapons case and retrieve your favorite gun: the brand new Glock with the silencer, and with it I will proceed to shoot my initials into your kneecaps. After that I will get really hormonal and cause you, your boss and even your snoring canine clone real pain. Do you understand me?"

John's eyes widened as he smirked and proceeded as if she hadn't threatened him & his best friends. "Question 2: What else did he tell you about the future? Question 3: What specifically does he want you to do to change the future?" Question 4: Will your action or inaction have consequences that will affect The Machine or its Assets in the present or future? Question 5: Does the future involve you and I getting married and/or having kids?"

She said nothing but glared at him with growing anger evident in her face.

"Silence Detective? Aw, sorry wrong answers to my five questions, oh and by the way, silence is also considered a lie." He tapped his finger against her tight lips and traced it down her chin to her neck where he couldn't resist tracing her collarbone. From there his finger continued to trail along her skin until he came to her bra and he let his fingers outline the smoothness of the material and finally his finger stopped at the front-clasp ready to unhook it.

"Feel free Detective to give an answer anytime and I will force myself to stop undressing you... Still have nothing to say? Well, I'm actually glad because now I get to do all the things to you that I've only dreamed about. I must admit that I am turned on by seducing Future John's wife. "

He chuckled to himself as he slowly unclasped the bra and pulled it away from her skin. He audibly gasped at the full round shape of her breasts and her long pointy nipples that begged for his tongue. Fully intending to accommodate his growing desire, he first picked up Jocelyn's glass of wine taking a sip then swirling it around his mouth before bending down to flick one nipple with the tip of his tongue. Wanting more of her in his mouth John used his hands to push her breasts together and moved his head back & forth between both of her tender tips. He worked his tongue around her areolas before pulling and sucking them into his mouth. To add to her torture John's thumbs were caressing the underside of her breasts causing multiple sensations to flow through his prisoner's body.

Jocelyn tried to remain silent and unmoved by John's actions but the pleasurable combination of his efforts was felt throughout her body, making her skin tingle, making her wet with need as she began to writhe and moan in response to his talents. She closed her eyes and began to breathe heavily thinking to herself: "I've got to stop this before I spill all my secrets."

"Did you want to say something Detective? If not, I have three more articles of clothing to rip off of you." Said the cocky Vigilante as he pulled her belt out of the loops and unbuttoned her pants. John looked into her eyes and saw her silent warning to him. He continued undressing her with a growing enthusiasm brought on by her moist parted lips and heavy breathing.

After unzipping her pants he leaned down to kiss her stomach and tongued her belly button causing her to react by lifting her hips in excitement. Using this opportunity, John put his fingers inside the waistband of both her pants and panties and began to pull them down in one piece.

"No, John, please stop STOP…Okay you win." Said the conceding Detective with a somber expression.

John halted his actions and looked into her eyes expecting to find a delay-tactic. Instead he saw a woman used to being in control but presently feeling exposed & vulnerable. She broke eye contact first, turning her head away from him and John's victory felt suddenly hollow. He lifted her shackled wrists off the hook on the arm of the sofa and opened the unlocked cuffs, gently rubbing her skin.

Joss sat up and swung her legs to the floor now sitting upright on the sofa. She looked down at herself and stood up, zipping her pants, then fastening her bra. She exhaled and looked around for her blouse and saw the shreds of it on the floor. She looked at John and he nodded and went to his bedroom returning with one of his lilac dress shirts which he helped her into.

"John, I…" Joss began.

"Wait, let's sit down and eat dinner then you can tell me." John escorted Joss to the dining room table and poured her another glass of wine. He took the casserole from the oven to the center of the table then he lit the tapered candles and then set the dishes & silverware on the table.

He brought the wine bottle and the fruit tray to the table before he sat down and looked at Joss who gave him an unreadable expression which soon turned into a soft smile as she finger-combed her hair before she spoke.

"Now I see why you're so successful at your job. Your torture techniques are quite effective." Joss blushed with unsatisfied lust and took one last sip of her wine before pushing it away and asking her host for a glass of water.

John excelled at reading people and he knew she was about to reveal something personal. While he waited for her to speak, he decided that he would share his feelings about her first.

"There has been an attraction between us from the start which we never acted upon. That attraction grew into a friendship that's been through tests & trials. That friendship became mutual respect. I've come to admire your combination of kick-ass strength as a cop, your soft-heartedness as a mother and friend, and now I admire your beauty and sexiness as a woman. I'm ready to take this relationship deeper." John's confession made him feel invincible instead of weaker and as he brought her water to her, he sat back down and calmly waited for her reply.

Joss had been listening and watching John intently, wanting him to know that she was going to protect their expanding relationship but first she needed to define and set her boundaries.

"John the day you walked into my world I knew that my life would be forever changed. You brought your unique brand of chaos but you've also made life better, safer and I thank you for that. I admire your persistence to get the job done, your integrity to always do the right thing by protecting the Irrelevants; and I admire the room you have in your heart to invite me and my son into your life."

Joss took a few swallows of water before she continued. "The answer to your question about Jonathan is dependent on your answer to me first. Let me explain that I've worked hard to be taken seriously as a soldier, then a cop, then as a Detective. I've had three things working against me: I'm a woman, I'm Black, and I have a pretty face. Because of those things I've have to prove myself to be equal and capable on my own before I'm taken seriously by my fellow soldiers & cops. So what I need to know from you is can I share my future status with you without you overprotecting me and keeping me locked in a plastic bubble?"

"Jocelyn, I can't honestly say never but I promise you I will try not to overprotect you, okay?" said the Vigilante.

Joss softly sighed, recognizing that he was trying to meet her halfway.

"Okay, that will do… Jonathan led me to believe that I will die on the job. His affections toward me and the depth of feeling in his eyes when he kissed me helped me reach that conclusion. And I assume that is why he wanted me to know how successful Taylor turned out to be." Joss was carefully watching John's facial expressions. She could see the hypothetical wheel spinning in his head wondering how he could prevent this.

John heard and absorbed the info Jocelyn had given him but he would never accept it. But there was no need to inform her of that so he stood up and pulled her up too and gave her a big hug like they shared earlier in the warehouse but this time it was an emotionally supportive hug that meant so much more to both of them.

They released one another and sat down to enjoy dinner and light conversation. Moments later, Carter's cellphone buzzed and she went to look at the message and smiled.

"John I really have to go. Cathy Fusco is worried about me so I'd better check-in."  
"Well, so uh…we've certainly come a long way and learned a lot about one another today." Joss said with a soft smile and head tilt.

John helped Joss into her jacket and she turned to look at him while pulling on the lilac collar of his shirt saying: "I will return this someday okay? Good night John and thank you for a very interesting day."

"Good night Detective. Drive safely and call me in 30-minutes let me know when you're at home." He responded softly.

"Isn't this being overprotective John?" she inquired with a raised eyebrow.

"No way Joss, because overprotective is what I want to be. I want to drive you to Cathy's to pick up Taylor then escort you both home where I would do a quick surveillance of your place before you enter it. That, My Lady, is overprotective. You're lucky I'm letting you walk out of my apartment on your own accord. I'd prefer to carry you." He said jokingly with a big toothy smile.

He opened his door for Joss and leaned in for a goodbye kiss. He still hadn't done to Joss what Future John had so as he leaned in, Joss stopped him and spoke softly. "Oh no, your lips are lethal weapons and I've had more than my fill of John Reese today, so I will take a raincheck. Okay?" She smiled and quickly ran out of his apartment to the parking garage down the block.

While driving, Jocelyn thought about what Jonathan wanted her to do to change the lives of all the Assets. She considered the personal sacrifices John & Finch had made to keep The Machine secret and safe. She thought about the danger she & Fusco face on the job every day in the name of serving and protecting humanity. She already knew her own future and Taylor's future so how could she not sacrifice her comfort zone as well? Would it be so wrong to help Fusco, Finch, and John have the women they love in their lives and be happy? Is she really being asked to do anything beyond her moral boundaries? No. Jonathan simply wants her to play cupid for the men she claims to love and care about.

Detective Carter made a pitstop at her office to lookup a file and make an appointment. Joss was ecstatic when the person readily consented to meet. Headed to the Fusco house, Joss sent Cathy a text to let her know she was coming for Taylor.

She parked her car in front of the Fusco house and smiled to herself because she had already been playing Cupid for Cathy & Lionel ever since she confronted Fusco in the bathroom stall and discovered that he was already an Asset for Finch & John. When he turned in the HR bosses and began working as a man of honor and sincerity, Joss knew Lionel had found his purpose and was earning the right to get his family back. So she had been planting seeds in both their hearts to reconcile.

Cathy opened the door for Joss giving her a warm but worried hug and informed her that Taylor already planned to spend the night with Lee. Before Joss could protest Taylor came toward her giving her a quick peck on the cheek.

"Mom, I thought you and Mom Cathy already said it was okay if I spent the night. We're on Level 2 of the newest game John bought us, plus we planned to go to the movie theatre at the Mall tomorrow and... " Taylor said with growing enthusiasm and excitement.

Joss cut him off and said, "Taylor let's not impose on Cathy more than necessary okay?"

Cathy interrupted, "No Joss, it's no imposition at all. Lee & Taylor are like brothers so let them spend all the time together they can. Let him stay, I'm good with their plans since I was going to the Mall anyway."

"Taylor Michael Carter you are to be on your best behavior understood?" Mama bear Carter scolded.

"Yes, Mom you know I will. LEE, I CAN STAY!" Taylor hollered as he ran back to the bedroom and continued playing the latest war game.

"Well, goodnight Taylor and kisses to you too…BYE!" Joss said to the dust trail Taylor left in his wake.

Cathy raised an eyebrow at Joss' attire and said: "Let's go to the kitchen. Nice shirt by the way, anything you'd care to share?"

Once there, Cathy poured herself some coffee and handed Joss a bottled water. Joss blushed and lowered her voice saying: "No, we don't need to discuss my shirt; I've got the situation under control. Now, did you think about what we discussed? What have you decided?"

"Don't try to change the subject. So he's a 'situation' under control huh? Well Jocelyn Penda Carter, the fact that you're flushed and wearing the dress-shirt of a certain man you have a major lovejones for tells me that the 'situation' has you under control. But okay, whatever you need to tell yourself." Cathy said while laughing at Joss before she continued speaking.

"To answer your questions; Yes, I do believe you that Lionel isn't working for HR anymore. I couldn't live with him again if I thought he was dirty but thanks to the influence of the two of you, I believe he can be trusted so I'm going to take him back and give him the chance he wants to be a good husband and father. I've already discussed this with Lee and he is very happy to have his dad move back in with us." Cathy said with a serious expression.

Joss could see she was downplaying her excitement because neither Cathy nor Lionel could ever fool Joss who knew how much they still loved one another. "Have you told Lionel what you've decided yet?" Joss asked.

"I will tomorrow. I asked him to join me at the Mall while I'm doing my power-walking exercises and he agreed. So while I've got him exercising I'm also going to get a healthy tuna & avocado wrap and some fresh veggies down his throat too." Cathy winked and laughed conspiratorially at her BFF.

"So Joss, what are your plans tomorrow? Would you like to meet up with us at the Mall later?"

"No I can't. I'm going to the office for a bit. There is a missing person I need to track down and I don't want to waste valuable time."

Joss hedged a bit but knew she needed to say this to her BFF. "But listen Cathy, you know that you are my girl and with love in my heart I need to tell you this. I need you to not break his balls when he tries to explain himself. Let him talk. Let him apologize for his bad choices, his failures and moral shortcomings. He needs to get all it off his chest to know that you accept him for who he really is: a human being.  
He needs to be vulnerable and open with you to become the husband & father you need him to be. He will be honest with you only because you're the keeper of his heart."

"Yes Joss, I realize that sometimes my angry words have drawn blood but I've done some soul-searching too. Our divorce wasn't all Lionel's fault, I know where I went wrong and I won't take my insecurities out on the man I love." Cathy stood in front of Joss holding her hands while looking into her eyes.

"Joss I know my shortcomings and limitations, I know what I want, and I know who I want. I won't sabotage this. I won't get complacent; this time we will keep each other on our toes. We're gonna make this work."

They smiled & hugged one another but before Joss turned to leave she had a favor to ask. "Cath, I'm working on something personal & confidential, I can't explain now but very soon I will need your help. Can I count on you?"

"You never have to ask. You know I've got your back whenever you need me. No questions asked."

"Thank you, that is exactly what I needed to hear. Goodnight, oh and congratulations on your new marriage." Joss said teasing her friend.

Jocelyn returned to her quiet home and turned on the soft music station John was playing at his place. She took off John's shirt and hung it on the doorknob while she took a quick shower. After she dried off and lotioned herself she put his shirt on again deciding to sleep in it so one way or another she would have John Reese in her bed.

Walking from her fridge back to her bedroom with her refilled water bottle, Joss heard her doorbell ring. Her living room lights were off so she quietly walked in the dark to look through the peephole to see John Reese standing there. Opening then locking the door after he entered, Joss just watched as he silently walked in, removed his jacket and tossed it over her sofa.

"John, what are you doing here?" a puzzled Jocelyn asked.

"You didn't call, plus you took something from me and I came to get it back." He explained.

"You want your shirt that badly?"

John snorted before he responded. "I want what belongs to me: first my shirt, then my goodnight kiss, and finally my wife, in that order."

He stalked toward her grabbing a fistful of his shirt and pulling her to him. Now face to face, he focused on her lips while his magic fingers unbuttoned the shirt. Tilting his head from side to side searching for the perfect angle for their first kiss, he gave her a couple of light, soft kisses that quickly turned hot with passion as John & Joss worked their tongues into one another's mouths.

John opened his shirt to find his wife naked beneath it, he reached around her waist to cup her round, fleshy bottom lifting her up; and she responded by locking her legs around his hips. With their mouths still attached, John walked to her room and laid her on the bed. He stood up looking down at her and felt a lump form in his throat so he swallowed to ease his nervousness.

She looked up at him with a shy smile, intense eyes and open arms. She too was nervous and began breathing hard. Joss rose to her knees on the bed and reached for John to unbutton his shirt. He exhaled and ran his fingers through his hair before looking around her room. He found what he'd been searching for and grabbed Joss' hands from his chest to kiss them as he walked to her dresser and lit the scented candle jar. He turned off the bright bedroom ceiling light and returned to stand in front of Jocelyn. The soft, sensuous glow of the single candle gave the lovers enough light to begin their journey.

They looked into one another's eyes while their hands began exploring. John tried to remove his lilac shirt from Joss' body but she was adamant to keep it on. So instead he slowly kissed her body all over starting at her forehead to the tips of her toes and he made a special point of lingering at all the sensuous places in between until Joss was incoherent with lust and passionate need for her man.

Jocelyn needed to explore the warmth and contours of her lover's body so she pushed him onto his back and removed only his pants, for now. She sat on top of him and winked as she finally removed the lilac shirt and pulled her hair to the right side of her neck. She grabbed his arms lifting them above his head and wrapping his fingers around the brass headboard posts.

He understood her wishes and kept his hands in place however he wasn't strong enough to resist the temptation of her breast dangling above his lips so he stretched out his tongue to lick it and then pull it into his mouth. She gasped and pulled herself away shaking her head at him.

This was her time to explore and torture him a few times so she placed her finger over his lips and traced the outline of his mouth. She couldn't resist the urge to taste him and she did it quickly before he could respond.

Continuing where she left off, Joss took her fingernails and slowly tickled the palms of his hands, which led down to his forearms, which became his underarms, and then she moved to his chest & nipples, then back up to his handsome neck and face. She again leaned forward molding her breasts into his body as she kissed and bit her way from his left earlobe to his neck and across his shoulders, continually making mental notes of what areas would elicit a moan or a pulse jump from her sensuous lover's body.

While she kissed him and rubbed her hot flesh along his lean, muscular body, John forced himself to remain in place and allow her to lead. He knew the limits of his control were fast approaching so he watched her movements in the flickering candle light and let himself feel everything she did to him.

He gripped the brass posts even tighter to keep from rolling his wife underneath him and thrusting himself into her waiting feminine center. John Reese could be a man of substantial patience when necessary but watching his wife kiss her way down to his manhood while her fingernails teased and caressed his skin with her unique design was not one of those necessary moments. So he would wait until she removed his briefs and then he would strike…

Her startled cry of surprise was followed by her begging him to let her finish her task but John was beyond comprehension and chivalry. He wanted what he wanted; and right now his want was pointed at object of his desire. He was operating on pure primal need to be inside his future wife right now and so he did. Their mouths, their arms, their legs, their bodies and especially their hearts entwined together and they became one, over and over again.

Neither of them noticed the candle flame slowly burn itself out causing the flickering images on the bedroom walls to fade and be replaced by the sounds of their passion echoing into the night.

**JR-JC-JR-JC-JR-JC-JR-JC-JR-JC**

Daylight found the inseparable lovers tangled in one another's arms & legs. John was snoring deeply, so Joss moved carefully not wanting to wake him up. Joss quietly washed, dressed and slipped out to be on time for her morning appointment.

Joss entered the Diner looking around until she spotted her party. Smiling as she approached the booth, she extended her hand and spoke first.

"Good morning, I'm Detective Jocelyn Carter and I thank you for meeting me on such short notice."

"Good morning Detective, I'm Grace Hendricks. Our mutual friend Jonathan Careese told me to expect your call."

* * *

**A/N:** I didn't want to do another cliffhanger because now I want your ideas for a final chapter. Finch will not take kindly to this development. Thank you for your continued support of my J & J tale.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: ** Thank you everyone for your written support of my story. I want to give a "shout-out" to those I could not PM: Ceehope: I'm truly honored that you chose my story to give your first comment on and that it touched you (I'm doing my happy dance). To Guest Commenters 1,2,3,4,5, and Chmedic: Yay you liked my weird tale of J & J. To PoeticMillie: actually I do not have a life outside of FanFiction so I'm writing as fast as my warped imagination can make this stuff up. LOL

* * *

Chapter 5: The Conversations

Detective Carter replayed the last comment in her head to be sure she heard correctly. Did Ms. Hendricks really say "…Jonathan Careese told me to expect your call?"

Joss was silent so long that Grace took pity on her shocked expression and continued the conversation from both sides.

"Yes Detective, I did say that he told me to expect your call. When he first tried to talk to me about Harold, I was too angry to hear him. But my heart longed to know how he was progressing in his chosen solitary lifestyle. I had to know if he ever regretted walking away from us. Was he really happy without me?" Grace's distant eyes showed her simmering anger but she continued her story.

"When Jonathan told me that Harold was barely existing in his pretense of living for his missions and using his computer programs to cover the emptiness; and my heart went out to him. At first I dismissed my feelings and chose not to believe Jonathan but when he showed me proof..." Grace shook her head and leaned forward placing her hands on top of Joss' hands.

"Jocelyn, let me tell you that…oh, I'm sorry, is it okay if I call you Jocelyn?" Grace said expecting a quick chastisement.

Joss nodded her head at the same time she spoke, "Yes of course, please do."

"Good…and please call me Grace. Well Jocelyn let me tell you that I was not happy when Jonathan showed me how Harold was controlling my life. Do you know that he was literally watching me on a regular basis? Did you know that Harold made sure I had a rent-controlled apartment and that I stayed gainfully employed during the recession?" Grace leaned back in the booth with her arms folded while she reminisced.

"What? No. I had no idea he was so involved with you or anyone for that matter. To me he seems so emotionally distant & detached. But I can see that the right woman can bring out the inner heart of a man. So tell me, how did you resolve your anger toward him?" Joss queried as she leaned forward in the booth.

"By accepting the truth Jonathan showed me: that no other man but my Harold could ever interest me. And oh boy does that man_ interest_ me. So I decided that I would make a way to live in his world because I cannot continue to live without him in mine." Grace exhaled heavily as if a weight had been lifted off her shoulders.

Jocelyn gave Grace a genuine smile of amazement. "Grace you've made my mission totally unnecessary. I came to try to convince you to give Harold Finch another chance and now, thanks to Jonathan, you're practically in love again. But I have to ask, aren't you the slightest bit resentful?"

"Not any longer. For a while I was in my own 'man-haters' world where I snapped and bit the head off of every male that tried to ask me out." She said chuckling.

Joss smiled at the visual image Grace's story created. "But Grace, how exactly did Jonathan prove to you that Finch was stalking you?"

"Well Jonathan first approached me as a client. He was so easy to talk to & get to know that we struck an easy friendship. However, he seemed to know so much about me that I grew suspicious and when I confronted him he admitted that Harold hired him to keep me in commissions."

"But how did that prove what Finch was doing? How did you know Jonathan was telling the truth?"

"When he showed me the hiding spot Harold watches me from when I leave for work in the morning. From my attic window I saw Harold peeking from behind a statue waiting to see me. When I didn't come out Harold sadly left. He was walking with his head down so I was able to follow him to the Library. The next day I followed him to the bakery and when he left he took the long way around to walk past my apartment building. I knew the long walk was painful for Harold's leg but the fact that he did it for me, and it really is good exercise to keep him limber, how could I not want to be with him again?"

"So if you know about Finch's devotion to you then why haven't you approached him yourself?"

"I know my Harold better than that. As long as he feels he is protecting me from danger he will not allow me into his life. But, thanks to Jonathan's access to Harold's resources, we found a way for Harold to need my newly acquired services and once I'm in his presence I'm going to remind him why he fell in love with me." Grace's look of determination matched her voice so well that Jocelyn was convinced too.

"I'm so curious, how will Finch need the services of a graphic artist?"

"He would not need the services of a painter. But he is working on some sort of big deal computer virus that will need the expert services of a certified program debugger which is my new vocation." Grace gave Jocelyn a wink as she smiled at her own cleverness.

"Oooh details, details, I'm on the edge of my seat, tell me how will make Finch come to you for his computer needs? Once he sees you, how will you keep him from walking away again? Will you confront him first or play it cool? Will you let him know you're aware of his spying on you? What happens when….?"

Grace smiled at Jocelyn's exuberance and patiently answered her questions as they bonded and became good friends over a 'girls morning breakfast' meeting.

* * *

John Reese smiled to himself and let his mind's eye replay graphic, erotic images that he intended to repeat with Mrs. Reese. It satisfied him to think that his love for Jocelyn's well-being was so deep that 20-years from now he would risk everything to protect her. He stretched his long legs and arms to hug Jocelyn's sleeping body and came up empty.

He opened his eyes and reached for her pillow. He inhaled her scent and waited patiently for her to return from the bathroom, kitchen or wherever she was. He saw his lilac shirt on the doorknob and decided to get up and join her in the shower. When he opened the bedroom door the silence of the apartment made him aware that he was alone.

He raised his eyebrows in skepticism as he walked past the bathroom into the kitchen and glanced at the clock. "Where would she sneak off to at 8am on a Sunday morning?"

John decided to shower, dress, and go to the Library. He needed to see if Joss' number would come up again and he especially needed to discuss with Finch the major change in his life.

After stopping for the usual tea, coffee, and doughnuts, John approached the door and could hear Bear jump excitedly on the other side of it. He navigated through Bear's greeting and walked to Finch's desk and found it empty. A moment later Finch walked through the door and the men nodded to one another.

"Mr. Reese, I'm glad to see you in good condition. I was concerned about your health following the interrogation tactics you were using on the Detective. I tried to locate you last night and discovered you both spent the evening together. I gather she has fully restored your trust in her?"

"Yes Finch, she satisfied all my rising issues." John said with an internal smirk. "I know you're still working on the virus but I want to talk to you and wondered if you were free for breakfast: eggs benedict, my treat?" John said to his friend.

"We could speak here while I have my tea and continue monitoring the Numbers." Finch rationalized.

"If we stay here, I would be speaking to my diligent, tireless Employer. I want to talk and eat breakfast with my friend Harold. There is a difference Finch.

Both men smirked at one another before Finch spoke.

"Let me see if any new Numbers have come up while you take Bear for his morning walk. We can leave in 15 minutes. Good?" Said the ever-conscientious Man in the Glasses.

"Sounds like a good plan. Bear and I will return in 10 minutes." John turned around to see Bear waiting with his leash in his mouth. "Good boy Bear, where did you learn to do that?" John asked as he gave Bear a small piece of a plain donut followed by a scratch behind the ears.

30 minutes later John and Harold were ordering their favorite breakfast with grilled veggies, toast and a bowl of seasonal fruit. Before the waiter left the table, John asked for a side of hash browns. Finch raised an eyebrow at his friend's gastronomic choices then said to the waiter, "and brings him an alka seltzer to wash it down."

John laughed and replied, "I burn a lot of calories and breakfast is the fuel to start the day."

Harold softly snorted and waited for his friend to begin the conversation. He had a good idea how John burned so many calories and what John wanted to speak to him about and was a bit uncomfortable discussing matters of the proverbial heart. Maybe it was because he himself had closed his heart a long time ago…

John's voice brought Harold into the present. "In addition to all the intel we received yesterday, I got an unexpected reveal about my future with Detective Carter and I've decided to pursue that future." John paused for a response but when none came, he continued.

"I believe what Future John told the Detective. But I want to prevent what Carter won't reveal to us: the when where and how you, Fusco, and Carter die, leaving The Machine vulnerable until at some point it chooses Taylor & Lee to continue the Mission. Harold have you thought about who could be The Machine's Administrator if anything ever happened to you?"

"Yes, of course I have John. In our present timeline you would ascend to the duties of Admin and would have to procure future Assets to carry out the missions. Initially I planned for all my prodigies to continue my work whenever I am relieved of my duties but…sadly, that option is closed to me now." Harold deflected his emotions by attacking his breakfast with enthusiasm.

"But that's where you're wrong Harold. By stopping the virus we are changing the future of all the Assets. All options are open and back on the table. I won't face the future without all of you in my life. I've spent enough time wallowing in misery and self-loathing Finch, I think it's time we both remove the bomb vests from our lives. It's time we lived."

John looked Harold in his eyes looking for confirmation, but instead Harold briefly changed the subject.

"Not to dampen your enthusiasm John but the Virus hasn't been neutralized yet. I'm going to need some outside assistance so I've decided to avoid the tech students and all the commercial companies that front for hackers. I've done some research and found a small local firm in the tri-state area who specializes in debugging. I'm going to send them a fragment of the virus."

Harold hesitated to discuss the subject but he wanted to put his friend at ease. "As for your personal pursuits John, I wish you much happiness and success. You more than deserve a good life."

Switching to employer mode Finch looked at his employee and said: "This breakfast was a wonderful idea Mr. Reese and I thank you for the invite. Now we must get back to the office. There are sure to be Numbers to take care of before I call the Programmer this afternoon."

**HF-GH-HF-GH-HF-GH**

"No, I'm sorry Mr. Wren but we do not allow remote access to our computers. You must understand that we have to protect ourselves from potential threats from hackers as well. Since you are infected we can offer to send our Rep to your office."

"No it won't be necessary to make an office visit when I can bring my infected laptop with me. How about we meet at the coffee shop across from Central Park West in an hour? Is that satisfactory?" asked Finch.

"Yes that will be fine Mr. Wren; she will meet you there in an hour." Said the disguised voice before she hung up.

"Who will meet me? What's her name? Hello…?" Finch shook his head and hung up the phone. Finch prepared the essential materials needed to show the virus without exposing his identity or his mission. He tapped his earbud to reach Mr. Reese.

"What have you got for me Finch? Said the vigilante as he trailed the latest number.

"I wanted to get an update on our latest case, and to inform you that I'm going to the CPW Coffee House to meet with the Programmer."

"Besides saving our Number from a mugger it's been quiet. You're meeting place is CPW huh? Hiding in plain sight again Finch? Keep your ears on so I can keep track of you."

"Will do Mr. Reese. I will check-in with you in an hour."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**G/H/G/H/G/H**

Finch received no attention has he sat at the back of the coffee house amongst all the patrons going about their daily lives. He opened his laptop and began typing so he too would appear preoccupied but a soothing voice from his past shook him to his core.

"Hello Harold, good to see you again."

Finch looked into the face of the woman he was still in love with and quickly turned his face away looking desperately for an exit.

"Don't panic Harold, I'm the Programmer you're here to meet."

A shamed Finch turned back to face her before he stood up and pulled out her chair for her. "I'm not panicked just surprised is all. I didn't know you were proficient in Information Technology." He cleared his throat as he sat down, his voice softer. "Hello Grace, it's good to see you too, you're looking lovely as usual."

"Thank you, that's very kind of you to say. So…here we are again: you're in trouble and only I can give you what you need." Grace said with a soft, easy smile meant to put him at ease.

"I must admit that I don't understand how you are here or even why you would consent to assist me after the way…I left." Harold said with his eyes cast down.

Grace spoke with a soft but authoritative tone as she challenged him. "Yes, that was very selfish of you to treat me like a child instead of respecting the intelligence of the woman you claimed to love. The man I'm in love with was a man of integrity and high moral character. The man I love could never take advantage of a person's kindness and misuse her trust."

"Grace Hendricks, I hope there is no statute of limitations on apologies because I most sincerely apologize to you for abandoning you and causing you pain. Maybe it would help to know that I think of you and miss you every single day since I left. I know you don't approve of the reasons I left but Grace those reasons are still valid."

"Harold I never doubted your reasons and I knew you were a man in hiding but we are stronger together in love than apart. Why can't you see that?"

"Grace you deserve a normal life without looking over your shoulder. How else can I protect you but to stay away from you and keep you from the danger I bring?"

"So what you are saying Harold, is that you would rather save strangers than the woman you love? You risk yourself and your Assets every single day saving random strangers but as for me…the so-called love of your life, you can't be bothered with trying to protect me? Well, thank you Harold for explaining my importance in your life."

"No. Grace please don't go. Let's not do this again. Grace I still love you and someday I will tell you all the ways I've proven that love and tried to protect you. Like the way I'm protecting you now. If you can help me neutralize this virus, if we can save the US from a cyber-attack and I keep my identity a secret then we could take precautionary measures and try being together in separate lives. What do you say to that?" Asked Finch who was quite proud of the way he compromised and solved their situation.

"I say No to your suggestions and wish you luck with your cybervirus."

"Grace wait… well, what DO you want from me then?"

"You. I just want you, the man I love." Grace said seriously but began to chuckle at her next thought. "I know all the baggage that comes with you including your numerous aliases Harold Finch. I want you because I know the real you. Like the reason behind your love for birds and their names Mr. Ornithologist. But my terms are these: no rules, no qualifications. We settle this right here and now and start from scratch. What do you say to that?"

"I accept your terms with these amendments, you allow me to give you protection and a cover-name."

"Protection, yes. Cover-name, I will only accept your name. Otherwise we're in agreement. You drive a hard bargain Mr. Birdman." Grace extended her hand across the table and smiled at her conquest. He smiled in return and shook her hand as well.

"So, let's put our heads together and neutralize this virus so we can go home."

"I will agree to that only if you let me get that leg of yours into some hydro-therapy."

A broad smile and blush ran across Finch's face as he recalled what transpires during his therapy sessions with Grace.

"Only if you agree to join me in the jacuzzi. I have a great Pinot Noir I've wanted to taste, plus I will read your favorite passages from Lady Chatterley's Lover."

Grace gasped and clutched her throat in mock offense saying breathlessly, "I must protest this indecent offer you are proposing Sir…but in the interest of your therapy you may address me as Nurse Constance." She said with a wink and a smirk.

* * *

A/N: I wanted to end here but there is an epilogue (or two) floating in my brain. So tell me what you think.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Grace, I need you... uh, rather I need your assistance on the 2nd terminal while I try to upload the neutralizer virus program."

"You do realize that the contamination ratio will be substantially increased and therefore require another debugging program?"

"I disagree Miss I.T. If you work on the 2nd terminal simultaneously and enter the correct programming sequence the chance or reoccurrence is comparatively lessened. Although I must admit that my attention span to this matrix is effectively decreased every time you cross & uncross your legs in that kimono robe."

That comment earned a blushing chuckle from Grace before she responded coyly: "You pick the oddest times to want to work on the virus Harold. I wanted to continue our previous activities."

"I'm sorry dear but being with you relaxes me so I can think clearly."

Together in Finch's home office the two kimono-robed lovers worked on Finch's theoretical virus neutralizer. Finding limited success, Finch linked up with The Machine. Once the interface was complete, the machine ran the doomsday nullification program. The first try was unsuccessful and Finch continued to tweak his program until, several tries later, it was successful. An overjoyed Grace straddled Finch's lap and rained kisses all over his face. Finch just smiled and tried to move his head around to see the program run on the screen but Grace's kisses preoccupied him so he closed his eyes and gave in to the passion she stirred in him.

While the program was running its course, The Machine's eye blinked red a few times over the unobservant couple followed by a horizontal redline scan on Grace.

_The Machine_  
_"Observing habits of Administrator, Primary Asset, and Canine Asset; there is insufficient assistance to complete primary mission to save Irrelevants. Assessment and adjustment mandatory for self-survival."_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Reese shook his head in shock & surprise after reading Finch's text message: "_Taking off the rest of afternoon. Will call you later. Code 69"._

Using his locater and speakerphone to track Finch, John overheard water splashing accompanied by a breathless female moan. Understanding what Harold was engaged in, and concluding that there was no danger, Reese shutoff the intrusive device.

"Well, it's about time Finch." John said with a slight smile which grew wider when he decided to imitate Finch's private adventure with his own ladylove. "Where is she anyway?" John used his locator to find Jocelyn and saw that she was at the Mall. Taylor and the Fuscos were already there and it was time to have another man-to-man conversation so John headed to the Mall too.

Jocelyn needed to speak to Taylor before she left the Mall. She walked past the movie theatre and saw him with Lee and a small group of school friends that included a couple of girls. She smiled and walked past him without speaking or interrupting. She sent him a text asking to meet her in the Food Court and he did a few minutes later.

"Mom you didn't have to do that but I appreciate you trying not to embarrass me."

"I remember being a teenager Tay and I know that your friends are your world."

"No mom, they are only my friends, you are my mom forever. So what's up? Am I in trouble?"

Mother Bear pride filled Jocelyn's heart listening to the depth of maturity her baby… correction, her almost-grown son exudes.

"I want to tell you how much I love you Taylor and how proud I am of you. You've exhibited such levelheadedness and such a maturity for a teenager and I don't tell you often enough what a comfort you are to me. You know my job is dangerous but I never have the added stress of worrying about you. So no, you're not in trouble, but you are in danger of being kissed by your mom in public."

Taylor looked at his mom and knew there was more she needed to tell him. "Thank you mom, I'm glad to know you're proud of me. We both know how dangerous your job is and I worry more about you than you do about me. So what's going on? You're going undercover again aren't you?"

"No not exactly but I will be working more hours to close my cases, especially my cold-case files. You know how much I hate to leave things unfinished." Joss said with a light chuckle. "I just wanted to take this moment to tell you know that you're the greatest gift in my life. I really want to hug you but I'm restraining myself."

Taylor stood up and reached for his mother. "There is never a bad time to get a hug from my wonderful mom. And I love you too."

They hugged and Joss softly rocked Taylor in her arms thinking about days gone by when this young man was a helpless baby. Finally Joss let him go and wiped her watery eyes before the tears fell but Taylor was watchful and recognized her motherly need to connect with her only child.

"Okay Tay, are you ready to go home?"

"No, we're gonna hang out for a while longer then we're riding home with Lee's parents and they will drive me home tonight unless you're going to work late."

"I plan to stay home tonite but if anything changes I will call you okay?"

"Sure mom. I will see you tonite."

Taylor sat back down at restaurant tables and watched her walk away. He wasn't a child anymore and he recognized that he just had a deep, emotional conversation with Detective Carter and yet it was his mom who had tears in her eyes. He knew that his mom was into something that could be dangerous for her. He felt his cellphone buzz in his front pocket and pulled it out to read a text from Mr. BadAss himself: _Where are you in the Mall can we talk?"_

Taylor quickly replied his location and waited. He most definitely wanted to talk to John Reese and find out what he was getting his mother involved in. Taylor knew that John had a military and CIA background and was involved in lots of dark things but he was not about to let BadAss take away his only parent.

"Hello Taylor."

"Hi John, what's going on? What did you want to say to me?"

"I wanted to talk to you about your mother."

"What about her? Is something going on at work? Is she in danger again?"

"Well, not exactly. You know that our jobs and protecting the public is risky but I…"

Taylor raised his hand up to stop John from going any further. "Look Mr. BadAss I've seen you in action and I know what kind of danger you work in and I will tell you straight that I don't want my mom to be involved in any part of what you do. She is a great Detective and her job means a lot to her but I won't let you take away my only living parent."

"Taylor I don't want to take anything away from you, especially not your mother. I've seen the close friendship you two have in addition to the mother-son-bond and I wanted to know if… if you would object…" John exhaled and looked around doing a visual surveillance to get his emotions under control. Internally John knew he would work hard to keep the number of people that could unravel him to just these two. "Bite the bullet Reese" he chastised himself.

"Taylor, I've worked with your mother for over a year now and I've never known a braver, harder working, diligent cop with the integrity to face danger every day and the commitment to get the job done. Look I know that danger follows me but I'm good at what I do and I'm more than capable of protecting her. We work so well together that it was inevitable that my feelings for her would…"

"Wait a sec John, are you saying that you like my Mom that you want…?"

John looked Taylor directly in his eyes before he spoke with his heart in his eyes. "I love your mother. I love her so much that I would lay down my life for hers. I love her so much that I will emotionally walk away from her and disregard my feelings out of respect to your objections. So to answer your question 'Do I like your Mom?' I would answer NO. The woman drives me crazy, she's stubborn, her trigger finger scares me, she has a clear set of values on what's right and wrong, she will always give me a hard time which means we will debate constantly over protocol and everything else which really means I will never win another argument in my life but…" he exhaled before continuing. "…I simply want to be a member of your family because I love your mother very much."

"You want my permission to date my mom? Not involve her in more of your dangerous undercover work?"

"Date her? Yes. Endanger her with the work Finch and I do? No way. If anything I plan to lessen her involvement and keep her protected… without her knowledge of course." He said with a conspiracy smile.

"She will never allow you to do that. She's worked hard to earn her stripes and she won't allow you to treat her like a helpless female." Taylor had to defend his mom's abilities no matter how much her job made him worry about her.

"Not helpless just needed in other safer areas."

Both men looked at one another and broke out laughing at the absurdity of that statement. Jocelyn would see through that and come out fighting.

Taylor looked in John's eyes and saw a sincerity there that put him at ease with his mom's wellbeing. He continued to look at Mr. BadAss and realized that he was blushing a bit as he spoke about loving his mom. Knowing that she would be kept out of danger for her own good was an idea he could get behind. But his mom's wishes came first.

"John have you told my mom about your feelings? Does she return your feelings as well?"

"Actually we had a brief discussion about our mutual respect for one another and the possibility for our relationship to become more personal. She didn't object to my feelings but I know she will put your best interests first. That is why I wanted your input before we go any further.

"John Reese, if you can love my mom with the same commitment you use to handle work situations; like you did with me and I thank you for that; and you promise to do your best not to let anything bad happen to my Mom then you have my permission."

John visibly exhaled and relaxed his shoulders. His gut was tense at the thought of Taylor's rejection but slowly his gut unknotted. He extended his hand to the bright, young man and decided that he would be very proud to not only be a 2nd dad but a future employee of his.

Taylor laughed at the relief on John's face. "Man you look like the world just lifted off your shoulders. Don't worry about me, the tough part will be convincing my mom to work in 'safer areas' as you put it."

Taylor looked around and decided that this was as good an opportunity as he would get to have to discuss his situation and to get an ally on his side. Who better than a man who's falling for his mom?

"Listen John, I need to tell someone what Lee & I have decided. We're gonna need help to convince our parents and right now you are the best ally I have."

John's face got serious and he looked at his newest family member and wondered how he could get away with maiming a school bully. But he paused and decided to cross that bridge when needed.

"You and Lee have both decided something that your parents will object to and/or need to be convinced of? Hmm, well let's hear it first."

"Lee and I don't want to go to college when we graduate next year. We want to join the military and get the training skills. When we come out we will have money for college. That's why I need you on my side to convince my mom. "

At that moment Lee Fusco and the rest of Taylor's friends came around looking for him. Lee noticed the look on their faces and knew Taylor had told John what they'd decided. Lee worried that John would tell his dad who would forcefully restrain him if necessary.

"Hiya John, hey Taylor what's up? Where ya been hiding?" Lee said.

Before Taylor or John could respond, Cathy & Lionel walked up behind the friends. John decided that this would be a good time to speak to Lionel before he went to find Joss… oh yeah, where is she anyway? John decided to ask.

"Taylor, before you leave, do you know what store your mom is shopping in?" Asked her future husband.

"Actually John she walked out the door just before you send the text message. She said she was staying home tonite and I would see her later." Taylor replied as he stood up to join his friends who were moving to their own table.

"Thanks for the info and the permission." John said with a smile to Taylor. He turned that smile to the Fuscos and flirted with Cathy. "Cathy what are you doing with this guy when you know I'm waiting in the wings?" John smirked, looking at Lionel who rolled his eyes at Wonderboy.

Cathy leaned down to John so only the adults could hear her response. "Well John if a certain Detective didn't already have your heart, I would consider your offer. Oh by the way, did you get your shirt back last night hun?" Cathy watched John blush and retreat as her smile grew wider.

John cleared his throat while blushing and spoke to Lionel. "Fusco you got a minute? I want to speak to you."

Lionel was shocked to see what awesome power his Cathy had over Wonderboy. The only other person to make him back down was Carter. Lionel's smirked and winked at his ex-wife before he spoke to her. "I will meet you at the jewelry store in 10 minutes, okay?"

"Nah, I want us to pick it out together. In the meantime I will follow the teens and keep them out of trouble. Text me when you finish here okay?" Cathy winked at her ex and leaned down whispering to a still-blushing John when she spoke: "You get some rest Loverboy" and then walked towards the teens seated at another table.

John got serious and stopped blushing after looking at the scrunched up face of Fusco who spoke first. "Okay so what's on your mind Reese?"

John looked around making sure there were no prying eyes nor ears to their conversation before he began. "Lionel you've become a very trusted and valuable Asset and it's time for you to move into the inner circle if you're ready for that responsibility." John waited for Fusco's reaction before proceeding.

Fusco leaned back and took a deep breath also looking around but no one was paying any attention to them so he spoke freely. "Deeper into what you and Glasses do huh? Deeper than what I'm already doing with HR? Well, what more would be required of me?"

"Finch and I are looking for another me. What we do is too important to leave it to chance that I will never get hurt or killed. Someone has to step up and take my place helping Finch. You're the perfect candidate. Your unique insight to both sides of the law makes you invaluable. Only thing is you'd need to work on your hand-to-hand combat & defensive skills to help you quickly immobilize your opponents. Not everyone can be shot, most times stealth and surprise are your greatest weapons."

"You & Glasses trust me with that kind of responsibility? Why? Why not Carter?" Lionel had to know.

"You've proven your loyalties plus you've decided to become a family man again. Lee & Cathy will help keep you honest. You would be brought in slowly to see if you like it. Although I can't promise every mission will be as easy as protecting a supermodel but, you have the option to refuse and remain an Asset. As for Carter, she has the heart & guts to do more but being a beautiful woman would work against her in this job. Sometimes you need to blend in and be invisible and that's impossible for Carter. Hell, the first time I laid eyes on her my heart skipped a beat. I was staring in her eyes like they held the answers to all my problems. Huh, guess they did at that." John smiled to himself.

John quickly got himself under control when Lionel looked at him with wide eyes, raised eyebrows and a smirk due to his confession. John blushes a lot in this short period of time.

"Anyway that's the proposal, think about it and let me know your answer. I would recommend you start working out slowly at the police gym. Tell everyone you're getting back with your ex and she wants you in shape."

"Sounds like a plan. Hey Reese…thanks for the vote of confidence."

"You earned it Lionel." John replied as they stood and shook hands then parted ways.

John walked toward the exit about to locate Carter when the music from the Vintage Record Store caught his ears. He turned and went inside the store looking amazed at the old style turntable playing a 33rpm vinyl album. Reese looked around at the store walls which were covered with albums from every genre from rock-n-roll to blues, to classic rock, to R&B when his eyes grew wide at two album covers featuring nude Black women.

One cover was a woman wrapped in a clear fire hose wearing a fireman's hat, but it was the second album that totally mesmerized him. The nude woman was wearing a gold chain around her hips holding a large jar of honey in one hand while holding the honey-coated spoon high above her face with the other hand. The honey dripped from the spoon to her open mouth. John was so awestruck that he didn't notice the store clerk standing behind him until he cleared his throat.

"May I help you Sir?" Inquired the smiling clerk who wasn't surprised to see a customer staring at the prominent album covers which always generate male interest.

Embarrassed at being caught drooling & staring at Black models, John looked at the clerk and asked the name of the group and a bit of their history. The clerk gave John the information and John asked about the sexy hip chain. He informed John of the store in the mall that sells all sorts of erotic body jewelry. John thanked the clerk for the info and gave him a twenty for his time.

"But Sir, you didn't purchase anything."

John winked at the man and said, "The info I've received from you will please my wife immensely."

John left the Mall with his purchases, avoiding the Food Court exit not wanting to be seen by anyone. He pulled out his locator to find his wife once more and saw that she was at her place. He arrived there and sat parked thinking of the best way to get her all to himself again.

He sent her a text_: Are You Alone? _She replied back:_ Maybe. Depends who's asking._  
He looked at the bag in the passenger seat and brought it with him to her front door. He patiently rang her doorbell and heard her chuckle when she opened the door with a raised eyebrow looking him up and down.

"Yes, what can I do for you?" she asked with a barely controlled smile working the corners of her mouth. She missed the opportunity to jump his bones this morning and she was desperate to get another chance.

John smirked and played along. "Yes ma'am, I work door to door selling Women's Personal Pleasure Items. I'd like to display my inventory for you and give you a free demonstration of how it works."

"Well, how many items do you sell?" asked the blushing woman.

"I have three items on my person which I'd be happy to show you. May I come in?" asked the horny salesman.

"Of course, please come in. However I'm expecting my family home soon. How long will this demonstration of yours take?"

"That depends on you Miss..uh, what's your name Ma'am?"

"It's Mrs. Mrs Jonathan Careese. And what is your name?"

"My satisfied clients call me John. I want to make you a very satisfied customer too Mrs. Careese." He reached down to caress her waist and lift her up, purposely dragging her against his hard body. She felt what his intentions are and she moaned appreciatively. As they kissed, John removed his jacket and carried her to the bathroom, pausing to turn the heat up a bit. He'd didn't want to be inconsiderate and have his naked, honey-covered wife catch cold…  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Three hours later Taylor walked into the apartment and fanned himself. "Why is it so hot in here? Mom, are you home?" He set the temperature to cool and headed to the kitchen to get a drink. Grabbing a bottled water, he pressed the foot pedal to the garbage can to toss the cap away. Inside the garbage was a large, empty, Bear-shaped honey container. Taylor started to reach for the curious item but decided against it.

He walked to his bedroom and passed his mother's room. She was in bed snoring loudly. Taylor smiled to himself glad that she was getting her rest because she only snored when she was overly tired. She must have gone to work, he thought to himself as he closed her door, glad she was safe at home.


End file.
